Lee Ira
Lee Ira was the mentor of Jace Satō, and a user of the Lost Magic known as Ice God Slayer. The picture to the right is Lee and Jace as a child. Appearance Lee Ira appeared as a brittle old man, even though he had great strength. His hair was aged, white, grey in some areas, and he had more wrinkles than any one man could count. Average height, with brown eyes. He typically went without a shirt, due to being fine with cold air. Personality Original a very kind man, who changed once his family was murdered. He became very cold after swearing off magic, which was eventually a swore broken when he met Jace Satō. Soon he warmed up to people once again, and was even seen holding a smile while in the town. History Little is known about Lee Ira other than he was once a mage in an unknown Guild, and is a master at Ice God Slayer Magic. Magic and Abilities Ice God Slayer (氷の 滅神魔導士 Kōri no Metsujin Madoshi): As Lee has shown, is capable of emitting a very cold frost from his body that sometimes escapes by mistake when he loses himself in emotion. Capable of freezing his enemies and then shattering their frozen body, reducing them to diamond dust. God Slayer has been shown to be more significant to Dragon Slayer magic in both power and destructive ability. Dragon Slayers are unable to eat God Slayer magic, however a God Slayer can eat a Dragon Slayers magic with ease. Ice God's Explosive Ice: User releases a massive stream of white ice at his opponent from his arm by launching his arm forward in a punch-like motion. Once the ice reaches its target, it increases in size to captures his opponent. Ice God's Shimokami: User spreads his arms and legs and unleashes a giant ball of frost around himself. It's used as a shield to freeze anything that enters its range. Ice God's Cloud: User swipes his hand, releasing white frost that cover his target(s) like a cloud. Ice God's Bellow: Lee breathes a massive path of ice at his opponent. While using this attack, his ice is normal-colored, not white, although when it becomes solid and stops moving it turns white. Ice God's Scythe: User forms a scythe of white ice off of one arm, which he uses as a weapon for destructive results. Ice God's Supper: An attack where Lee claps his hands down to launch a mouth-shaped attack of white frost at his foe(s) to trap them in the white frost and turn them into ice. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Being a Slayer-Type, Lee is very proficient with Hand-to-Hand combat, succeeding in using his body combined with his element to deliver devastating affects. Enhanced Durability: Lee also has increased durability, able to take massive amounts of damage before becoming immobile or dying. Expert Sensor: Lee is able to sense Magical Energy for long distances, making it easier to locate others, especially allies. Magical Energy Regeneration: Like all Slayers, once Lee eats any form of ice, his power rises temporarily, if he was weakened, his strength will return. Relationships Jace Satō: Jace was the first person to approach Lee in many years after the murder of his family. For reasons unknown, Lee took a liking to Jace and took him in, giving him a place to live, and eventually passing on all of his skills to him before he passed away. Quotes (To King) "Huh? You're cold already? It's only -17 Celsius, don't be a baby." Category:Characters Category:Character